Moondance
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: Well, it's a marvelous night for Moondance with the stars up above in your eyes. Serenity/Endymion songfic one-shot.


Moondance

Today I was listening to Van Morrison's Moondance and it seemed perfect for a Serenity/Endymion fic. So, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the song Moondance.

--

_Well, its a marvelous night for a moondance__  
__With the stars up above in your eyes__  
__A fantabulous night to make romance__  
__neath the cover of October skies__  
__And all the leaves on the trees are falling__  
__To the sound of the breezes that blow__  
__And I'm trying to please to the calling__  
__Of your heart-strings that play soft and low__  
__And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush__  
__And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

The young, silver-haired princess dashed from one hiding place to another, hoping not to be caught. As she rounded a corner though, strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the shadows. Just as she was about to scream, the man's hand clamped over her mouth smothering her loud shriek. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and it sent shivers down her spine.

"You shouldn't be sneaking around, my little moon bunny." A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened and she whipped around out of his grasp and glared at him. "ENDYMION!" She yelled at him while she slapped him on the arm playfully. He put a finger on her lips silencing her yelling and shushed her. "What the hell do you think you were doing? You gave me a heart-attack!" She hissed.

"Tsk, tsk, princess, you shouldn't say such foul words." He said mockingly. "You're lucky it was me who caught you. If it had been one of my generals, you would have been thrown into the dungeon." Fear filled her crystal blue eyes. "But don't worry; I would never let that happen to you, princess." He brushed some of her loose hairs back behind her ear and cupped her chin. His lips descended on hers capturing them in a sweet kiss. Her arms wrapped around him and she plunged her hand into his ebony hair. After a few blissful moments, they broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes lovingly. "Come on; let's go somewhere a little more… secluded."

He took her hand in his and walked her through the courtyard to the garden. "Where we going Endy?" She asked.

"You'll see." He told her.

He led her through the long maze that seemed to never end. Then he stopped at a dead-end causing Serenity's confusion to grow. "It's a dead-end." She said. She watched as he stuck his hand into the bush and moved around. Then a soft click was heard and the bush opened up like a door into a whole new part of the garden. Her eye's widened in fascination.

"Serenity, welcome to my secret garden." He said. "Nobody knows about this place except me, until now that is." He led her over to the bench that sat before a small waterfall.

"Wow… It's amazing, Endy." She said in awe.

"I knew you'd like it." He said.

_Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love__  
__Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

"Care to dance, princess?" He asked as he offered her his hand. She smiled and graciously accepted his offer and put her own hand in his. He pulled her out into the open area with a graceful twirl. Her laughter filled every nook and cranny, waking some of the palace's occupants.

"What the hell is that noise at this time of night?" A very grumpy, Nephrite groaned. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up slightly losing his balance. The musical laughter filled the whole palace, as if the person was everywhere at once. He walked out of his room and right into an also very grumpy, Jedeite.

"Do you know what that noise is?" Jedeite asked sleepily.

"No, but whatever the hell it is, they're going to pay dearly." Nephrite growled. Soon they met up with Zoisite and Kunzite, who were also awakened by the laughter. The laughter had died by then, but they were determined to find whatever had woken them up.

They decided to check out Endymion's room. It could have been one of the many women the man had in his bed, but lately he had stopped taking women, but they decided to check anyway. They knocked on their prince's door, expecting to hear some shuffling and some girl giggling, but what they got was silence.

"Endymion?" Kunzite asked before he pushed the door open. Everything was neat and tidy, but no Endymion or some woman. They looked in the bathroom as well, but, nothing.

"Where's Endymion?" Jedeite asked. Panic filled them. They were his guards and they didn't even know where the hell he was! This was very bad.

They left the room and immediately started their search for their prince.

Serenity and Endymion collapsed the ground with goofy expressions on their faces. Endymion pulled her into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight__  
__I can't wait til the morning has come__  
__And I know that the time is just right__  
__And straight into my arms you will run__  
__And when you come my heart will be waiting__  
__To make sure that you're never alone__  
__There and then all my dreams will come true, dear__  
__There and then I will make you my own__  
__And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside__  
__And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_

"I love you." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Those three little words, made his heart flutter.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you, too." He replied. She looked up and smiled brightly at him. Then she pulled herself up and kissed him, pouring all her feelings into it. He smiled into the kiss and held her body securely to his.

_Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love__  
__Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

Endymion watched as the sun rose and filled the area with its golden light. Serenity slept next to him, content on not waking up and going back home. He tried to shake her awake.

"Five more minutes…" She mumbled still asleep.

"Come on, if they discover you gone, you'll be in a heap of trouble." He said.

She sat up and then hugged him around his waist. "But, I don't want to leave, Endy." She sobbed.

"I don't want you to leave either, but if they found you here, they'd start a war between us." He told her. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. The sight just about broke his heart. He pulled her into his arms and cradled her. "Don't worry, Serenity, once this is all over, we'll get married and you will become my Queen. I promise." With that he kissed her on the forehead and helped her get re-dressed. "I love you, Serenity. And don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too, Endymion." She kissed him lightly on the lips and then got into the portal. A light flashed and Serenity was gone.

"Where the bloody hell is he?!" Kunzite yelled in frustration as the walked back into the garden for the thousandth time. Just then, Endymion walked out of the maze. "Where were you?!"

"In the garden." He replied.

"We've checked the garden a dozen times!" Jedeite said.

"I guess you just didn't look hard enough then." Endymion walked past them to the palace. "Oh, and I'm going to bed, so don't any of you boobs bother me."

"Well, at least we found him." Zoisite said, before going back inside as well.

_its a marvelous night for a moondance__  
__With the stars up above in your eyes__  
__A fantabulous night to make romance__  
__neath the cover of October skies__  
__And all the leaves on the trees are falling__  
__To the sound of the breezes that blow__  
__And I'm trying to please to the calling__  
__Of your heart-strings that play soft and low__  
__And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush__  
_

**Present time…**

"No freakin' way!" Minako said in disbelief. "You mean that whole time, Serenity was… was… was SLEEPING WITH HIM?!" Usagi blushed deeply.

"Some guards we are." Rei muttered.

"Why the hell did you guys need to tell them?!" Usagi yelled at the men who were sitting across from them.

"Hey! We had to go through the same thing a thousand years ago! To hear that our prince was sleeping with the Moon Princess wasn't the most promising news! It's only fair that they learn about it too." Jedeite said.

"Don't blame them, Usagi; you're the one who's in trouble." Makoto said.

"But we should punish them too, for tattle-telling." Minako said.

"WHAT?!" The four men yelled. As the Shitennou and the Senshi started their fighting again the two royals slipped out of the room and made their way to the park.

_Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

The moon shone brightly such as that night so many years ago and they walked together holding hands down the moonlit path. When they reached a clearing, Mamoru stopped. "Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked skeptically.

He stared into her eyes lovingly. "Care for a dance, princess?"

A smile graced her lips. "I thought you'd never ask."

_One more moondance with you in the moonlight__  
__on a magic night__  
__La, la, la, la in the moonlight__  
__on a magic night__  
__can't I just have one more dance with you my love_

--

Well, what'd you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
